1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device systems and more particularly relates to an electronic device system that enables desired audiovisual content to be automatically watched by specifying a predetermined audiovisual output device among a plurality of electronic devices connected to a digital bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electronic devices, when a TV (Television set), a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder), and the like are, for example, in the same room, they are connected with each other using cables, allowing the content in the VCR to be output on the TV. When a plurality of electronic devices is connected using, for example, a digital data bus which is a bus according to the IEEE-1394 (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) standard and which is also known as an “i.Link cable”, it is not necessary for these electronic devices to remain in the same room. The digital bus allows electronic devices to be easily connected to the other electronic devices in other rooms and to be remotely controlled from a different room.
When the conventional electronic devices are connected using the i.Link cables as described above, the following problems arise. For example, when a TV set is provided in each room and a user desires, by a remote control unit, to play back data stored in an audiovisual device in a different room, the user must perform a selection operation so that the output from the remote audiovisual device is shown on the TV set near the user. When a plurality of electronic devices is connected, the selection operation becomes complicated.